Admissions
by Tess Merrin
Summary: Anxiety is burning a hole in Kagome. What will happen when she finally opens herself and her heart to rejection?


"Oh God, what am I going to do?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. She had been pacing her room for the past hour and a half, trying to sum up the feelings in her heart. She had never really panicked like this before, not over him. So many thing she wanted to say to him, and so many times she had tried, but the words were never set free.

"How do I tell him the truth?" she thought, kicking a few wads of paper out of her pacing path. She couldn't write her feelings down, no matter how hard she tried. Nothing sounded right. Her friends had tried to help her finish, or to help her give up on him, because of his history. Kagome didn't care; she saw past his rough exterior and through his pain and hardships to see him for who he really was. When they were together, her heart lept in her chest, and she felt safe and felt like she belonged there. Even through his quirks she would stick by him, hoping that she could somehow ease the pain of his past. The pain he felt seared through her too, and it killed her to know how much he kept inside. But she still couldn't bring herself to reveal her own heart to him. Who knew how much pain that would end up causing for the both of them. The again she just couldn't sit back and do nothing. For three years now she'd kept it to herself, and that was just three years too long.

"This is stupid! Just go over there and spill. At least, if he doesn't stop you," she said to herself, "Okay, I'm going this time" Kagome let out a determined sigh, and grabbed her usual yellow backpack as she ran out the door towards the well.  
Returning to Feudal Japan, a familiar sound reached her ears.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Waah! You always pick on me!" Shippo muttered, already crying. Kagome climbed up the vines lining the well, wondering what she was going to actually do, and how to go about doing it.

"Kagome, what too you so long?" Inuyasha asked, ceasing his reign of terror only momentarily so he could interrogate her.

"I had things to do."

"Like what?"

"Uh…homework…and chores…it takes a while!" she lied, not able to tell him the real reason. Inuyasha just turned around and walked away. Frustrated, Kagome grabbed her bike from beside the well and peddled after him.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome called, and the demon paused to let her catch up. "Why do you always do that?"

"What?" he asked"

"Run off when I'm trying to talk to you?"

"Talk quick," he said, looking to the setting sun. Its orange glow spread over the sky, changing colors brilliantly before his eyes and bringing dusk to settle on the land.

"No," Kagome said, "Let's get to the hut first. Then we can talk," she said, knowing full well that as soon as the sun set, the empty sky would work its magic on his blood. They reached the hut just as the sun's last rays danced out of sight.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked, brushing his black hair from his face.

"Well, Inuyasha," she started, a little nervous.

"Yes?" he asked, starting to get a little annoyed at her stalling.

"There are so many things I've wanted to say that I don't know where to begin," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Just say it!" he said, "You're making me nervous." he scratched his head in confusion as a slight blush grew over his face.

"It's not that simple!" she said, taking a deep breath before continuing. She looked into his eyes, and her heart melted, "Inuyasha, I…I…I like you," she said, taking his hand, "I really like you. I don't know what to do about this. I've liked you since the beginning, when I saw you pinned to the tree, but I've kept it hidden because, well, I didn't know how you'd react. With the whole Kikyo thing, I wasn't sure…" her voice trailed off, for the rambling became very annoying in her own head. She had no idea how stupid it must sound to him. She hung her head, feeling relieved and yet extremely scared. She had finally opened her hear to someone, and now she felt like she might have driven the final wedge between her and the man she'd liked for so long. She sat down and buried her face in her hands, awaiting his response with fear growing in her soul.

"Well?" she asked, the silence still echoing through the hut.


End file.
